The present invention relates to a watchcase comprising a case middle with a circumferential case wall arranged between a top portion and a case back.
Various watchcases are known, see e.g. EP 1 730 607 A1. To change the appearance of a watchcase, elements are to be added or removed, which is relatively complicated.
The patent CH 670 186 G A3 discloses a watch including a ring, which is arranged rotatably inside the watchcase between the case middle and an intermediate part. The ring is not accessible from the outside so that a rotation of the ring to a specific position is not possible for the user.